


Time's Not Real

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Campfires, Drinking, Gen, Guilt, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bishop can't really make up for trying to kill Hope when she was a child but he's damn sure gonna try.





	Time's Not Real

“Hope—”

“Don’t,” she says, curling her lip as she looks at Bishop across the crackling tendrils of fire. He’s hardly visible as dusk turns into dark, just a shape. Just a shadow against the night sky, like so many nightmares of her childhood. “I’m glad you’re here because of what you can do, and you’re an asset to this team. But don’t think we’re gonna sit around this fucking fire and sing kumbayah, because we’re not.” She takes a swig from her flask. It used to be Deadpool’s, and that’s probably funny somehow but she misses the humor, tastes the whiskey. 

“You’re too young to drink,” Bishop says.

“Time’s not real,” she says, and takes another swig. 

* * *

“Let me tell you a story. A Magneto story,” Bishop says. “One time, a stranger— not knowing who he was, or what he’d lived through— asked Magneto, ‘If you could go back in time and kill Hitler as a baby, would you do it?’” Bishop sips his soda. “And he said, without a moment’s hesitation,  _ yes _ .”

Hope stares at him. “Are… are you  _ comparing  _ me to Hitler?”

“Wait,” Bishop says, faltering. “No. I think I meant to phrase that differently—”

“What  _ are _ you, a Youtube comment come to life?” 

* * *

“She was never a monster, Lucas,” Shard sighs, her holographic form shimmering in the dark of the room. “But you were hers.”

“I didn’t want to be,” he says, head bent. “I never wanted to be that. I was trying to save the world.”

“Uh-huh,” she says, hands on her hips. “How’d that work out for you, big brother?” 


End file.
